


Happy Birthday Ryouma

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in the nick of time, I almost forgot about Ryouma’s birthday! Happy birthday you lovable piece of dork. I actually have been planning this for a couple months, kind of. I know I just wanted to write something for his birthday. I wanted to write something differently, but I forgot about, up until a couple of hours ago, it’s 11:30pm here where I am, and I almost missed his birthday. I included the whole family, except Corrin’s child, Kana, and Caeldori because I wanted to write of the families that I had, but I’m not sure if I actually like Tsubaki and Corrin together just yet, but other than that, I had everyone niece, nephew, child in here to the best of my writing ability.</p></blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Ryouma

Ryouma smiled and looked at the Sakura trees. He picked up one of the Sakura flowers and smelled it. He knew today was going to be a great day. He changed into his regular clothes and decided to go out on a walk. The people in the town came up to him, smiling, giving him gifts, wishing him a happy birthday. Ryouma, accepted the gifts, much to his refuse, and thanked everyone.

He looked at his step-mother’s statue and sighed. “Mother, I wish you were here.” 

He then kept walking through the city seeing that everyone was happy to see him and wishing him a happy birthday, but to him it wasn’t complete. He made sure that everyone was doing alright and made sure the people where happy. Ryouma made his way back to the palace so he could put his presents away. Hinoka ran up to him and tried to kick him, but he was able to block her attack. 

“Happy. Birthday. Ryouma,” she said, attacking him after every word she said. 

Ryouma blocked every attack and caught her arm on the last word. “Thank you,” he said, pulling her closer to kiss her forehead. 

Hinoka blushed and smiled. “You’re welcome. Is there anything special you are going to do today?” 

“No, not really. All I wanted to do was to visit mother’s grave.” 

“We should visit both of theirs.” 

“Yeah, I do miss them.” 

“Me too. Let’s go grab the others.” 

“Of course.” 

The two walked to find the others, making their way to the training grounds, where Takumi was training to become stronger than everyone. The two looked at each other and smiled. 

“Oh baby brother Takumi” Hinoka said. 

“Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing” Takumi yelled, messing up his shot. “Damn it Hinoka, thanks for messing me up!” 

“Now, now Takumi, you’re letting yourself get distracted and taking everything to seriously,” Ryouma said. 

Takumi pouted while he was looking at his older brother. 

Ryouma smiled and gave him a hug. “Awe, look it little mister grumpy pants.” 

“Pfftt, whatever,” Takumi replied. After a few seconds, he hugged him back. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you. Now let’s see the others.” 

“Sakura is in the garden.” 

“I know.” 

The three walked to the garden to find Sakura. Sakura looked at the three, smiled and walked up to Ryouma. 

“H-Happy birthday b-big brother,” She said handing him a flower crowns made out of Sakura flowers. 

He bent down on one knee to let his sister put it on his head. “Thank you,” he said and gave her a hug. “It’s a really pretty flower crown.” 

“Y-Yes. It’s smell is beautiful,” Sakura said, nervously. 

“Yes, it is,” Ryouma replied, happily. 

“W-W-Where is Corrin? I t-thought she would be with you.”

“We were going to grab her last and go to mother’s grave.” 

“M-Mother and mother M-Mikoto?”

“Yes.”

“O-Okay, Corrin is probably w-with Azura.” 

He smiled and grabbed onto Sakura’s hand, and she held tightly onto his. They went to go find Corrin, who was at the Lakeside with Azura. 

“Happy birthday big brother,” Corrin said, cheerfully. 

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” Azura said. 

“Thank you guys,” Ryouma, thanked them, “Corrin, we were going to go to our mother’s grave and then to Mikoto’s. Please come along with us.” 

“Of course. We should be with our family for your birthday,” Corrin replied. 

“Yes, Azura, would you like to come along?” 

“I’m afraid I cannot. I have to do somethings to do,” Azura answered. 

“Very well. I will see you later,” Ryouma said, he then kissed her cheek. 

The five of them went to go grab a few candles and went to their mother’s grave. They prayed and talked for a few minutes. 

“We miss you guys, the war is finally over and we are doing our best to make sure we get along with Nohr,” Ryouma said. 

“We are all very happy, we have families of our own now, and we are all doing great,” Hinoka added. 

“There is peace to the land, it’s what you have always wanted, mother,” Corrin said. 

“It’s not bad, I guess,” Takumi chimed in.

“I-It’s really beautiful here, now that e-everything has f-finally settled,” Sakura said. 

The moment died down and they stayed quiet for a few more minutes before going back to the palace. Azura was still making sure that everything was intact, before Ryouma came home. Everyone got in their places as the family walked through the front door of the palace. 

Everyone then jumped out. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING RYOUMA!~” 

“Uh…Uh-oh, I can do this,” Sophie said, stumbling her way to Ryouma. She the tripped over something, but was able to catch herself. “Uncle Ryouma….Please take the cake…before I fall,” she added, looking down at her legs, seeing one of them partial bent and the other one extended behind her. “Hurry up, please, this is starting to hurt,” she said as she fell, with the cake falling on her. “AH! I’M SO SORRY, I didn’t mean for this to happen!” 

Ryouma helped her up and smiled. “It’s okay, Sophie, I didn’t grab the cake in time.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Hinoka and Silas walked up to her and helped clean her up. 

“This is a tasty cake? Who made it,” Silas asked, whipping the cake off her face. 

“I did,” Sophie said excitedly. 

“Mm, it is delicious,” Hinoka agreed. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry I ruined your cake, uncle Ryouma,” Sophie apologized. 

Ryouma laughed. “It’s okay Sophie. You didn’t mean to,” he said as he helped get some of the cake out of her hair. 

Everyone started to hear loud footsteps as Shiro ran into the room, very late, and body slammed his father down to the ground. 

“Uh…..oh….owe….” Ryouma groaned. 

Shiro lifted up his body up a little to look at his father’s face. “Happy birthday dad!” 

“Thanks Shiro, now please get off of me…”

“Oh, sorry,” he got up and helped his father up. 

“Shiro, why?” 

“I’m just really excited.” 

“So you body slam me.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Ryouma said, putting his arm around Shiro’s shoulders and gave him a noogie. 

The two started to laugh as Shigure walked up to the two. 

“Father, I made you something,” Shigure said. 

Ryouma let go of Shiro and looked at his other son. “You have paint all over your face.” 

“It’s because I made this for you,” he said, handing him a painting.

“Oh, thank you,” he said, taking the painting. He smiled happily and saw what was painted. “Is this the whole family, my parents, my step-mother, everyone?” 

“Yes, it has them, your sibling, us children of you guys. It took me a while to make it. I even took an all-nighter yesterday to finish it.” 

Ryouma put down the painting and gave Shigure a big, warm hug. “Thank you so much. I love it.” 

Shigure hugged him back with a big smile on his face. “I’m glad.” 

The two let go and Ryouma picked up the painting and put it in his room, somewhere he could see it, and came back to the party. 

“Shiro! You forgot the chicken that we made,” Selkie said. 

“Oh, sorry, I kind of ran a head and body slammed my dad,” Shiro apologized. 

“Oh, boo, I missed it. Here you go uncle Ryouma, here is the chicken me and Shiro made for you. It is made with your favorite seasoning for it, lemon pepper.” 

“Thank you,” he said, trying the chicken. “Delicious.” 

“Ah, really,” Shiro asked. “I still think it should have been pepper.” 

“No. It’s salt, I thought I told you, salt is better,” Selkie said. 

“You’re both wrong. Lemon pepper suits it best, and you know,” Ryouma reminded. 

“Awe, boo, he knows about it.”

“Yeah, he’s right, I can’t even deny it anymore.” 

Ryouma laughed and watched the two walked away in shame. Kiragi ran up to Ryouma and handed him some herbs. 

“Kiragi, why are you covered in dirt,” Ryouma asked. 

“I went with Midori to go retrieve some different herbs for your birthday present, so if you want to make food with different herbs to get different flavor,” Kiragi answered. 

“He got me concerned when he nearly fell off the cliff to retrieve these,” Midori said. 

“Are you alright, should I get Sakura?” 

“No you don’t, I am fine!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes!” 

“Very well, thank you for the herbs.” 

“You’re welcome, and happy birthday!” 

The two children then walked away to go mingle with every one else. Azura smiled at him as she walked up to him. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” she said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

He kissed her back. “Thank you.” He then put his arms around her waist and held her closer. 

Azura then put her around his his neck. “Yeah, how are you liking the party?” 

“I love it. Thank you for throwing it.” 

“I’m glad you are enjoying it. I do have one little surprise for you.” 

“What is that?” 

She then let go of Ryouma and walked up to Shigure, taking him back to his father. The two started to sing happy birthday to him and did a little dance. Everyone watched their performance and clapped when they were done. Ryouma hugged the two. The three looked at Shiro and opened up a spot for him to join the family hug. The rest of the family then had one massive group hug. The night soon died down and everything went back to peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in the nick of time, I almost forgot about Ryouma’s birthday! Happy birthday you lovable piece of dork. I actually have been planning this for a couple months, kind of. I know I just wanted to write something for his birthday. I wanted to write something differently, but I forgot about, up until a couple of hours ago, it’s 11:30pm here where I am, and I almost missed his birthday. I included the whole family, except Corrin’s child, Kana, and Caeldori because I wanted to write of the families that I had, but I’m not sure if I actually like Tsubaki and Corrin together just yet, but other than that, I had everyone niece, nephew, child in here to the best of my writing ability.


End file.
